Farewell birthday
by akanemori
Summary: Akashi tetap merasa hampa tanpa dia/"Otanjoubi omedeto, Seijuurou-kun. Aku tidak bisa memberikan diriku kepadamu, tapi akan kuberikan jiwa ini kepadamu". Akakuro. death chara. Fic spesial ulang tahun Akashi


**Farewell Birthday**

**.**

**Summary: Akashi tetap merasa hampa tanpa dia/****"**_**Otanjoubi omedeto, **_**Seijuurou-kun. Aku tidak bisa memberikan diriku kepadamu, tapi akan kuberikan jiwa ini kepadamu". ****Akakuro**

**Warning: OOC maybe, Abal, ga jelas alurnya, Typoo menyebar, Sho-ai, penistaan pada karakter, dan fic ini dibuat untuk memperingati hari ulang tahunnya sang Emperor**

**.**

**Kuroko no basuke isn't mine. This story is half mine**

**.**

**Normal pov**

Seorang pemuda berambut baby blue berlari tergesa gesa menuju kelasnya, ia tak ingin orang yang disukainya menunggu lebih lama. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya dengan perlahan "Gomennasai, sudah menunggu lama, Akashi-kun?" pemuda itu menatap pemuda lainnya yang beriris heterokrom yang sibuk menyusun bukunya "Tidak juga Tetsuya, ayo pulang" Pemuda yang bernama Akashi itu mulai berjalan mendahului pemuda berambut baby blue atau kita sebut Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mulai merencanakan perayaan ulang tahun Akashi, tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di perempatan di depan sekolah mereka "Ah, iya!" tiba tiba Kuroko teringat sesuatu "Ponselku ketinggalan di laci mejaku, aku ambil dulu ya, Akashi-kun" Akashi mencegat Kuroko "Biar kita ambil sama-sama saja, Tetsuya" "Tidak usah Akashi-kun, masih dekat sekolah juga" Kuroko menolak dengan halus, lalu berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Ekor mata Akashi melihat sebuah bus sekolah tengah melaju kencang menuju ke tempat Kuroko berlari "Tetsuya, pergi dari situ!" teriak Akashi, terlambat. Pada saat Kuroko menoleh, saat yang bersamaan pula bus itu menabrak tubuh mungil Kuroko sehingga Kuroko terhempas dengan kencang.

Warna merah darah Kuroko membanjiri jalan yang merupakan tempat lokasi kecelakaan singkat tersebut. Akashi serasa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Beberapa orang mulai berteriak dan bertanya tanya, beberapa pula berusaha menghubungi rumah sakit dan polisi.

"Ada yang tertabrak!"

"Padahal aku yakin betul tadi disana tak ada orang"

"Panggil ambulans cepat!"

Dan beberapa teriakan lain. Tapi Akashi hanya sanggup terduduk sampai ambulans dan polisi sampai di lokasi. Seorang polisi mendekati Akashi "Permisi, apakah anda mengenal korban kecelakaan ini, Kuroko Tetsuya?" "I...iya"

**.**

**Kuroko pov**

Aku merasa tubuhku meringan dan sedikit melayang, mungkin diet vanilla shake berhasil. Bukan, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu dan sejak kapan aku diet vanilla shake? Yang harus dipikirkan sekarang itu... Kenapa denganku? Apa aku sudah mati? Dimana aku?

Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan, setelah menerjab nerjab sebentar aku menyadari kalau aku di... Bukan, bukan dirumah sakit tapi di apartemen milik Akashi-kun, kok bisa ya?

Biar kuingat ingat, aku pulang bersama Akashi-kun, lalu aku mau mengambil ponselku, dan aku tertabrak sebuah bus sekolah. Seharusnya aku di rumah sakit, bukan di apartemen Akashi-kun!

.

'_Cklek'_

_._

Ah, Akashi-kun sudah pulang "Okaeri, Akashi-kun" aku memasang muka datarku seperti biasa. Kenapa Akashi-kun terlihat terkejut? Kenapa dia terlihat tidak percaya meihatku? Apapun yang terjadi pasti itu buruk sampai membuat Akashi-kun seperti itu.

"Tetsuya! Bagaimana kau bisa disini?!" aku menggeleng tanda tidak tahu "Seharusnya... Kau ada dirumah sakit..."

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu Akashi-kun"

"Dan sekarang kamu... Sekarat? Apalah itu namanya"

"Koma, Akashi-kun"

"Kenapa saat saat begini kau masih bermuka datar begitu, Tetsuya?" Akashi-kun menatapku tajam. Bagaimana juga ini karakterku, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, akhirnya aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "Akashi-kun... Bisa kita melihat er... Diriku?" pintaku, Akashi-kun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

**.**

**=Skip=**

**.**

**Normal pov**

Kuroko menatap tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah dengan tatapan kosong, ia berpikir keras tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi _'Tubuhku ada disana, tapi aku ada disini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Bahkan aku merasa sedikit melayang tadi'._

"Tetsuya, kurasa aku sudah menyimpulkan..." Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan bingung "...tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan dirimu" Oh, jangan menganggap Akashi Seijuurou enteng, Kuroko.

"Apa yang terjadi kepadaku, Akashi-kun?"

"Kau mengalami _after life_"

"Apa pula itu, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko lagi, Akashi berpikir.

"Keadaan dimana kau berada diantara hidup dan mati, sehingga menunggu tubuhmu memulih kembali dan sementara itu kau bisa berjalan jalan di dunia dalam keadaan...hantu?" jawab Akashi sedikit ragu. Kuroko menghela nafas "Itu tidak mungkin, apa Akashi-kun percaya?"

"Kau tahu, saat genting begini mana sempat percaya atau tidak percaya, lagi pula aku mempunyai bukti. Buktinya kau disini sementara tubuhmu disana, percayalah Tetsuya kalau tidak..." Akashi mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya, gunting keramat.

Kuroko menghela nafas lagi, ia tahu kalau gunting itu tidak berefek lagi baginya. Apa salahnya percaya disaat seperti ini "Baiklah, aku percaya, Akashi-kun"

**.**

**=Time Skip=**

**.**

Sinar matahari bersinar cerah, Akashi membuka matanya perlahan, ia berdoa semoga kemarin itu cuma mimpi atau halusinasinya saja. Tapi author berkehendak lain...

"Ohayou, Akashi-kun" Kuroko mendekati Akashi "Rasanya aneh, selama ini aku selalu dianggap seperti hantu sama teman-teman. Tak pernah terpikir kalau aku bakal menjadi hantu beneran, Akashi-kun" gumam Kuroko. Akashi mendengarkannya sambil menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat kesekolah. "Kau mau ikut atau tetap dirumah, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi "Ikut saja, lagipula aku yakin teman-teman tidak melihatku" jawab Kuroko, akhirnya mereka berangkat bersama-sama.

Saat mereka hampir sampai di sekolah, seorang gadis dan teman temannya mendekati Akashi "Akashi-san, pasti berat ya..." kata gadis itu.

"Sama sekali tidak berat kok" jawab Akashi dengan wajah biasa biasa aja, mereka tercengang, Kuroko itu orang yang paling dekat dengan Akashi satu-satunya di kelas, **satu-satunya**.

"Aneh sekali, mereka peduli padaku saat aku jadi hantu saja" Kuroko menatap mereka tajam, tentu saja hanya Akashi yang mendengar suara Kuroko. Akashi berjalan menuju lapangan basket, diekori Kuroko versi hantu tentunya. Begitu mereka memasuki lapangan basket, mereka disuguhkan aura kelam yang terpancar dari kisedai yang lain, kecuali midorima tentunya.

"Akashicchi, kenapa ini terjadi pada Kurokocchi-ssu?" Kise memegang bahu Akashi erat sambil menangis.

"Jangan tanya aku Ryouta, aku tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Seandainya aku masih melihat tubuh Kuro-chin yang kecil itu lagi menggunakan misdirectionnya, Aka-chin" tangis murasakibara sambil makan keripik(?).

"Bukannya kau malah tak bisa melihatnya, Atsushi?"

"Siapa yang mau menjadi bayanganku selain Tetsu!" tangis Aomine.

"Tidak ada yang mau mengingat bacaanmu Mai-chan terus, Daiki"

Midorima hanya membetulkan kacamatanya, dasar tsundere.

Akashi melihat para anggota anggotanya yang masih menebar suasana _gloomy_ dengan datar dan mulai angkat bicara "Kalau keadaan kalian begini, kalian lebih baik latihan hari ini diundur dan kalian bisa menjenguk Tetsuya" dalam hitungan 5 detik, lapangan sudah kosong menyisakan Kuroko dengan wujud hantu dan Akashi di dalam sana. "Hari ini sepertinya pulang cepat, mau ke taman saat pulangan nanti, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**=Skip again=**

**.**

Kuroko menatap tubuhnya dengan tatapan sendu _'Aku merasakannya... Aku merasakan tubuhku semakin melemah' _Kuroko terduduk dan menangis "Kumohon... Berusahalah... Setidaknya sampai hari 'itu'" tangisannya menjadi tambah deras, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12. Saatnya ia bertemu Akashi, Kuroko melihat tubuhnya sekali lagi lalu terbang menuju sekolah.

"Tetsuya, darimana saja kamu? aku sudah...Tetsuya?! Kenapa kau menangis?" Akashi berusaha menghapus air mata Kuroko, hanya saja tangannya tembus melewati wajah Kuroko. "Aku hanya takut... Kalau misalnya aku tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku lagi, Akashi-kun" senyum Kuroko dengan getir.

"Kau pasti bisa kembali, Tetsuya." Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan tajam. Entah kenapa Kuroko takut melihat tatapan itu. "Baik, Akashi-kun". "Nah, sekarang saatnya ke taman" Kata Akashi, Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

Mereka mengelilingi taman itu sambil bercakap-cakap "Akashi-kun mau hadiah apa nanti?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak mungkin kau bisa membawakan hadiah yang kuinginkan kalau kamu dalam wujud seperti itu, Tetsuya. kecuali..." Akashi mendekat ke Kuroko. "Kecuali apa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko. tiba tiba Akashi mengecup Kuroko pelan, Kuroko merasakan hangat saat Akashi menciumnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Akashi melepaskan kecupannya "Kukira aku nggak bisa menciummu dalam wujudmu yang begini, Tetsuya" mungkin jika Kuroko dalam wujud manusianya, mukanya bakal memerah sekali.

"Kecuali kau kembali ke wujud manusiamu, tentu saja aku tidak mau memiliki hantu" kata Akashi "Ayo jalan"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Sesekali mereka mendengar orang orang yang bilang kalau Akashi itu gila bicara sendiri dan orang orang itu sukses dilempar Akashi dengan gunting merah keramat, kasihan sekali nasib orang orang itu. Hari itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi mereka, Kuroko dan Akashi berharap tidak akan ada yang terjadi selanjutnya, mereka berharap semua akan seperti ini terus.

Besok, tanggal 20 desember, hari dimana Akashi Seijuurou berulang tahun. Kuroko juga berharap ia belum menghilang.

Kuroko memegang dadanya, _'Sedikit lagi, bertahanlah'_.

.

.

Pagi harinya Akashi mencari cari Kuroko, "Tetsuya..." Akashi memanggil Kuroko dengan sedikit berbisik.

'_Plop!'_

"Akashi-kun memanggilku?" tiba tiba Kuroko muncul layaknya jin dalam lampu ajaib "Ya, hari ini aku bosan. Ada usul kita pergi kemana?" tanya Akashi. "Padahal ini hari ulang tahunmu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko membuka buku selebar 5 cm, setelah ia membuka buka sebentar, Kuroko menutup buku itu lagi "Ayo kita ke taman favorit kita saat kecil dulu, aku mau bicara" kata Kuroko membelakangi Akashi. Akashi hanya mengiyakan tanpa tau raut wajah Kuroko.

Mereka menuju sebuah taman yang sangat ramai, Akashi duduk di bangku yang terletak di sudut taman itu, jauh dari keramaian inilah tempat kesukaan Akashi dan Kuroko jika mereka tak sengaja bertemu, bangku tersebut tepat dibawah sebatang pohon yang sangat rimbun sehingga udara menjadi sejuk.

"Akashi-kun, ingat kita pertama kali bertemu di bangku ini?" tanya Kuroko "Tentu saja, Tetsuya"

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang "...Seandainya aku tidak kembali dan aku sudah tiada lagi, apa Akashi akan mencintai dan membahagiakan orang lain?".

Mata Akashi terbelalak "Tetsuya! Aku tidak suka pembicaraan tentang perpisahan atau hal semacamnya, dan jangan bicara soal ini lagi! Ini perintah!" Kuroko sudah menduga, perintahlah yang akan keluar dari mulut Akashi Seijuurou.

"Seandainya, kan? Jadi, janji atau tidak?" Kuroko menyodorkan jari Kelingkingnya, "Janji" Akashi menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Kuroko "Janji itu harus ditepati loh, Akashi-kun"

"Tetsuya, sebenarnya apa maksudmu berkata demikian?" tanya Akashi dengan sedikit kesal.

'_Aku merasakannya, aku merasakan tubuhku mulai mati rasa'_

"Akashi-kun..."

'RRRRR...RRRRR...RRRRR...'

"...Ponselmu berbunyi Akashi-kun..." Kuroko melayang agak jauh dari Akashi. Telfon dari dokter yang menangani Kuroko, Akashi mengangkat telfon itu "Kenapa?" _"Seijuurou-san, ada berita buruk Kuroko Tetsuya sudah..."_

Akashi menjatuhkan ponselnya "Itu pasti rumah sakit yang memberitahukan bahwa aku sudah meninggalkan, Akashi-kun?" senyum Kuroko getir. Akashi menggeleng "Tetsuya tidak mati... Karena Tetsuya ada di depanku, bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan bersama dan menjadi milikku selamanya, Tetsuya? Kau masih belum boleh mati!"

Kuroko berpikir sebentar "Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya. Beberapa menit lagi aku sudah menghilang" Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan penuh arti "Tetsuya!" "Akashi-kun, ingatlah janjimu. Seandainya aku pergi, berbahagialah bersama orang lain karena aku tidak mau Akashi-kun selalu sedih, walaupun aku bakal sedih. Satu lagi..."

Kuroko mendekat ke Akashi, "_Otanjoubi omedeto, _Seijuurou-kun. Aku tidak bisa memberikan diriku kepadamu, tapi akan kuberikan jiwa ini kepadamu. Sampai bertemu suatu hari nanti, Seijuurou-kun" bisik Kuroko ditelinga Akashi. Kuroko menghilang dengan perlahan, dimulai dari kakinya... "Sayonara..Seijuurou-kun.." ...detik berikutnya Kuroko sudah menghilang. Lenyap.

"Apanya yang seandainya, Tetsuya..." satu tetes air mata turun dari mata heterekrom itu, dua tetes, lalu tak terhitung lagi berapa tetes yang jatuh. Ia bahkan tidak menangis meraung-raung seperti di drama-drama. kau memang anak yang kuat, Akashi. "Bahkan kau sudah menyebut namaku... Untuk pertama kali dan terakhir kali..."

'Tring'

Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk vanilla shake dengan warna perak jatuh dari tempat dimana Kuroko menghilang. Akashi mengambil gantungan kunci itu dan tersenyum "Sayonara, Tetsuya"

**.**

**=Fin! (dengan Gajenya)=**

**.**

**Aka's side:**

**Halo! Aka membuat fic yang abal lagi! Astaga... Fic ini terlalu banyak skipnya, Kurokonya OOC banget, Akashi juga... Mohon maaf sebesar besarnya bagi yang udah nunggu ni fic, hasil ficnya malah jelek.**

**Akashi: Kenapa aku jadi karakter menyedihkan disini? Mana pake nangis pula! Merusak image-ku *hujan gunting* *sedia no drug sebelum hujan gunting***

**Tapi kamu nangisnya masih mode cool(?). Bagi yang penasaran kenapa Akashi tersenyum saat akhirannya, jawabannya adalah terdapat tulisan begini **_**'Tepatilah janjimu, selamat ulang tahun! Mungkin aku bakal kangen vanilla milkshake, sayonara-Kuroko Tetsuya'.**_** Aka saja ketawa nulis tulisan itu, apa Akashi menepati janjinya pada Kuroko? Ok, omake start!**

**.**

**=Omake=**

3 bulan setelah Kuroko meninggal...

Akashi membersihkan gantungan kunci berbentuk vanilla milkshake kesayangannya, sesekali ia tersenyum jika membayangkan Kuroko bilang begitu di hadapannya. Setelah itu, ia mulai memasuki seragam basketnya, handuknya, dan botol minumannya ke tas olahraganya.

"Ah, Akashicchi! Tunanganmu sudah menunggu diluar-ssu" Kise menepuk pundak sang kapten dengan perlahan "Makasih, Ryouta" "Douita-ssu~!" Akashi menatap keluar jendela dan tersenyum tipis.

'_Aku menepati janjiku kan, Tetsuya?' _batin Akashi, lalu Akashi keluar untuk menemui orang yang sudah menunggunya.

**.**

**Fin again(?)**

**Pasti tunangannya itu aka *digoreng reader* A-ampun! Ehem... Aka mendapat inspirasi cerita ini dari karya Ichinose-sensei, Arigatou *bungkuk* dan aka tegaskan ****AKA TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENGHINA PIHAK LAIN JIKA MERASA TERHINA, DALAM BENTUK APAPUN.**** Aka tidak memaksa tapi dimohonkan untuk tidak meng-flame karya ini, sekian.**

**Kalau bisa, boleh aka minta review kalian?**


End file.
